Jenna Smith Or Winter
by AnnaRooma
Summary: Most of her life, Jenna has wanted to explore and see new things. Now she's been able to do that for six years and she has loved it. Somehow she found herself in the universe of Danny Phantom, the only thing she could think of when she figured it out was: "Why didn't this happen sooner?" I do in no way own Danny Phantom or Doctor who. I only own the story and my own characters.
1. Curiosity killed the cat

My time travel machine, TUTARDIS, yes you heard me right. TUTARDIS stands for: Time Universal Travels And Relative Dimension In Space. I know it's long and doesn't have the same clang to it as TARDIS, but that's what it stands for, and you can't really change that. Now, I know you are thinking, "There is no such thing as a TUTARDIS", ( _oh and stop laughing at the name!_ ) but then you are actually wrong... Oh well, actually it does only exist one in the Multiverse, so don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to steal it.

Though, it does exist some void manipulators. They work the same way as the TUTARDIS, but without the protecting casing around you. You often get a little nauseous after you've used it. ' _It's a Universe Hopper'_. My mum says that normal people, from my planet, can _only_ travel to different realities, not completely different universes.

 _'_ _So, where was I? Hmm'._ Right, the TUTARDIS landed (crashed) by the looks of the text on the computer, in…

"Wisconsin? Huh, never have I landed in Wisconsin before. And I have been traveling _much_ " I said, talking to myself. ' _Though it is probably another universe'_ I walked out of the door, and locked the door to the TUTARDIS. And then, I looked around.

There was a garden that was ginormous, a forest at the horizon and a grey castle. The castle had many windows and a big blue door. It had many towers with golden roof, some that's sticking out of other towers and five green flags sitting in a V-shape, and another five flags that's sitting in a line under the V-shape, but over the door.

I walked up to the big blue doors, and knocked on them. While I waited for someone to open the doors I looked at the machine that I live and travel in, and right now looked like a short but wide tree. A middle-aged man opened the door. He had half long hair in a low ponytail, was dressed in a black costume with a red bowtie and a white shirt under it. I got a feeling I should know who he is.

"Hello I'm Vl-… And what is a teenager like you doing here, at _my_ house, all alone?" he asked in a slightly creepy tone. ' _Wait, teenager?'_ He continued to stare at me when I realised he waited for me to answer. ' _Whoops!_ '

"Um, traveling?" I kind of answered. "Who are you?"

"I am Vladimir Masters" Vladimir answered with his creepy voice. "And just who may you be?"

"I'm Jenna Smith, Mr Maestro" I answered.

"It's Masters" he deadpanned.

"Mr Astro?" I tried.

"No, Masters"

"Mr Johnson?" I tried again. I winced. _'_ _Right,_ _this isn't going as planned. What was his name now again, Vladimir Novice? Um… Probably not…'_

"No" He rolled his eyes. "Just call me Vlad if you can't remember my last name or whatever problem you have with my last name."

"So" I pointed at Vlad. "Vlad, and" I pointed to myself. "Jenna, are we clear?"

"Yes… So, well then Jenna. Do you possibly like science?" He asked me. ' _Um… what? Where did that come from_ '

"Um, yes, I, guess?" I answered a little bit put off by his weird question, and I was a little bit uncertain if I should say yes, but curiosity got the best of me. ' _Hey, wait, that rhymed!_ '

"Hmm…" he looked at me in a creepy looking way, as if he was studying me, like I was some kind of dangerous experiment that could explode any minute if he wasn't careful. "Yes. Would you like to see a science project I have in my, well, hidden basement?"

"Well…" I considered my options, going down to a _hidden_ basement for looking at a science project that possibly doesn't even exist, or just say no, walk away and wondering for the rest of my life what the project was. It was an easy choice. "Why not, _just looking_ at a project won't kill me" I answered with a small smile. ' _I'm a grown up woman I_ can _take care of myself_ '

"Well then, follow me." He waved at me in a follow-me gesture. I followed him to a fireplace with a painting of himself over it. He walked over to a small golden statue of a rugby ball, and pulled it towards him. Soon the painting slid to the side and revealed some stairs going downstairs. We walked down the stairs to a lab, he went first and me in second at my request.

The lab was lit up in a dim purple colour, there were many things in the lab, but the most notable thing in there was probably some kind of pentagonal hole which had many cables hanging and lying in it. Beside the "hole" there was some kind of container with a glowing neon green liquid. I was just going to ask Vlad about it when he explained:

"It's called ectoplasm" at my completely lost look he continued. "the green liquid beside the should-be-ghost-portal." He looked a bit disappointed at the last statement. ' _Should-be-ghost-portal?_ '

"Wait, what do you mean with 'should-be-ghost-portal'?" I asked after I had processed what he had said.

"Well, it doesn't work! That must be reason enough for it to be a should-be-ghost-portal, isn't it?" he exclaimed.

"Um, yes?" I asked quietly to his probably rhetorical question. I decided to try and change the subject. "So, do you live here all by yourself? I mean, it is an enormous house, and it would be quite lonely in this kind of big house but I didn't see any kind of indication that someone else lives here when we walked here, like multiple shoes, clothes, hats, pho-tos…" I stopped when I noticed he looked at me weirdly (like how I look at Clara when she begins to ramble…). "Sorry, got a little carried away there. Heh, heh…" I smiled sheepishly. "So, what is it that makes it not work?" I asked in hope of averting his attention from me.

"I am not sure. Maybe it is just a normal fault, like the wiring somewhere is wrong. You could take a look if you want, but put on a HAZMAT suit first, there might be one in your size in that closet under the stairs" he sounded more and more tired when he talked. He began walking back upstairs. Meanwhile, I walked to the stairs and found a suit that seemed to suite me, it looked fine, but…

"Why does it have a skirt on?" I ask suspiciously. _'_ _Didn't he say, no, he didn't answer the question, But I did notice that he didn't have any photos_ _of his kids or wife or any other family member. Soo…'_ My train of thought (It went about 164 km/h) was interrupted by Vlad answering, standing almost on the top step.

"…Why wouldn't it?" he hesitated. "And for your information" he cut me off before I even got the chance to reply. "I have no idea why there is a skirt on it" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't even remember putting a HAZMAT suit with a skirt on in that closet…" he mumbled to himself.

"Eh… I think I'll just put this one on…" I said and waved faintly with the mostly white suit. The gloves, boots, belt and a sideways M or W that looked a little bit like the Greek letter sigma; Σ, was black. I put it on above my clothes (and made sure that I didn't feel strangled by the collar) and approached the hole in the wall. In the hole it was dark. It was very dark. There was probably an 83% chance of me either falling over a cable/uneven flooring or pressing/pushing a button/lever.

I loved it.

Though, I couldn't shake off the weird feeling in my upper stomach. You know the feeling when you feel like you've done/will do something bad, or something bad is about to happen. Against all of my instincts I walked up to the should-be-portal and began to examine it. ' _Maybe things are going as planned; get information about things!'_ I grinned and walked deeper into the dark hole.

Maybe I should have told you a little bit more about myself. Well, I would've described myself as a dog loving, happy, interested and a little bit adventurous girl. Maybe a little bit hyperactive at times, but not that often. I might've been a "teeny-weeny" bit clumsy (stumbling over nothing), but not really _that_ clumsy (keep telling yourself that).

I was or at least _should've_ been a 39-year-old girl (well woman) with British accent, dark brown hair and eyes. My hair was very long and a little bit wavy; it went down to my upper thighs and almost looked ginger at the ends. ' _The ends must be about 10 years old!'_ Underneath that weird HAZMAT suit, I was wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of white pants, and socks with white and dark blue spots.

I tried to look around in the dark hole, but it was hard to do so. It was just so _dark_. I almost tripped six times, but thankfully didn't fall. ' _Is that a blue or a purple button? Wait, is that even necessary to know? Don't think so… Hmm maybe it's green.'_ I decided to not press any buttons, something _this_ advanced and just have had _literally_ 8 minutes to look at it, my chances of making it out unhurt, were _pretty low_.

I continued to look for unplugged wires, bad wires, destroyed wires, burnt out wires, water, water stains, even _salt_ , anything that could have anything to do with the portal not working. Anything. Alas, I found none of the sort.

You remember me telling you before about how I was a tiny bit clumsy? On top of that, I must have like the worst luck in the Multiverse, so my day was going pretty good for being me, until now at least. I _saw_ the wire. I _planned_ to step over it. But did it _happen_ like this? No. I tripped over the wire, and it felt like my hand moved in slow-motion towards the previous button. I couldn't have taken my hand away if I so wanted to.

Good news: I found the fault with the portal.

Bad news: I turned it on. While I was still in it. It turned on with electricity. I can barely survive a lightning bolt (trust me, it has happened), but that is over quickly in reality (it feels like an eternity though). This though, I know is much longer.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my first story. I really appreciate every single one of you who have read it. There will at least be as many chapters as there is episodes of Danny Phantom, so stay tuned for more hopefully pretty soon. Right now I just have the first sentence of the second chapter (not that great, I know) so the next chapter will at the soonest be up in about 2 weeks. _Soonest._ Well, if you find any errors, be sure to review to let me know, or PM me if you want, I'm alright with that too.**

 **Have a great day!**


	2. But satisfaction brought it back

The pain was unbearable. If only I'd been a normal human and I might have already passed out. Maybe I had already fainted, because the next thing I knew I was in a…

A library? Yes, a library. With my mum. But not my mum. She was mumbling weird things and moving her mouth in strange positions.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up" she mumbled. "Jenna, Jenna, Jenna."

I got scared and everything began to change. From the nice library to a horribly lit room where everything seemed darker. Blacker. Greener. Greener? ' _Why is it green?_ ' I saw this clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. ' _Time's moving forward.'_ ' _Wake up, wake up_ ' ' _Jenna, Jenna._ ' Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. ' _Time's moving backward._ ' ' _Wake up. Jenna!_ ' ' _Stop it, stop it!_ ' ' _Time's stopped moving._ '

Everything's neon green now. No mum. No library. No clock. No time. I asked it to stop, and it stopped. But I didn't want it to stop I wanted it to start again. But I didn't know how. ' _How do you make time start again? Make it move again? Like pressing play on a remote control when the film is paused. Like pressing play?_ ' ' _Time's moving forward_ ' Such a relief.

Everything's normal now. But it's still neon green. Too much green. Green everywhere! Wherever I looked there was green, no other colour in sight.

"Wake up, Jenna! Jenna, wake up!" It wasn't my mother's voice anymore. It was a male voice. One that I should've recognised. That man I talked with earlier today! Flam! No, not Flam, it began with an E, I'm sure… Ed? Edward? Possibly…?

The green began to fade away.

I woke up feeling cold and wet. I curled up into a ball to try and warm myself. I tried to remember the dream I had, but most of it had already faded away, and what I remembered of it, made me think of it more like a nightmare than a dream…

I looked around in the room I was in and what I saw made me pause. I wasn't in the lab anymore, but in a _very_ comfortable bed, though wet, but still soft. It may just be my sleepy mind combined with a pretty battered body that made me think that a wet bed is soft… The bed was huge and purple, a bit blue at the back by the wall and white pillows.

To the right of me on the wall, there's a big mirror, below the mirror there's a big purple desk that two candles were standing on, still burning. The HAZMAT suit had been taken off of me, but the clothes I had on beneath it was apparently fine, because the clothes I had on were the same, but now they're wet.

I tried to remember what happened before, but there were just hazy pictures, unclear memories. So, that man, Eddy, or whatever his name was, had invited me to his house. No! _Hidden basement_. To look at… To look at a… Portal? I don't know, I'll have to ask him about that later. ' _Just add that to the list of "_ Things to ask _"_ '.

Deciding that remaining in bed wasn't going to help with anything, I got up from the bed and went out the door. The corridor was very long, had a lot of door openings, a few mirrors, both ceiling lights and torches. ' _This man sure seem to like fire._ '

I began looking for either a bathroom or Eddy (that's not his name…). I continued to look around the corridor, went down some stairs and continued to look around. After some time, I noticed that I was completely dry, and not wet at all, and that's when I noticed I stood inside of a small table. I stared wide-eyed at the table that was intersecting with my body.

A few milliseconds later, I realised I stood _inside_ of the _table_! I quickly ran away from the table and right into a wall. The surprise must've made me shout or something, because not even a minute later I heard running footsteps coming toward me.

"Oh, Jenna, you're finally awake!" 'Eddy' exclaimed, while running towards me, in pyjamas. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit freaked out, my nose hurts and I need to go to the toilet. But otherwise, I'm perfectly fine" I answered. "Err, for how long was I unconscious? What time is it?"

"To answer your first question, you have been unconscious for four days, and to answ-"

" _Four days_!"

"Yes, four days. It's three o'clock in the morning, do you think you could sleep another four hours, Jenna?" He tiredly replied.

"Right, that explains why it's so dark outside… And, well…" ' _I'm kind of lost… No, I can't say it like that… Could you please show me to my room again? No. Maybe…_ ' "Yeah, but I might be a teeny tiny lost, so maybe you could show me to my room again, please?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, yes, of course" He waved his hand at me to follow him. "This way, Jenna"

I followed him through the corridors, up the stairs and he kindly pointed out the bathroom for me which I quickly went to, before we continued to my room. I hesitated outside my room for a second to contemplate if I should tell him that my bed was wet or not.

"Oh, would I be able to change the bedsheets? They're a bit wet…" I said while walking inside the room.

"Wet? The bed isn't wet, though the floor appears to be wet" taking a closer look at the bed, I noticed he actually was right, even though I _know_ the bed was wet before, having a nightmare can kind of make you sweat a lot, and the floor _was_ actually wet. But was it wet before? I didn't know.

"Well, thank you for all this, really I mean it" I said sincerely while climbing into bed. "Good night Eddy"

"It's Vlad" He corrected me. "Good night Jenna"

"Oh! Right! Of course! Vlad, sorry… Good night again I guess…" I said apologetically to him. He nodded at my excuse in the doorway and closed the door.

Even though I had wished him good night, I couldn't sleep myself. I tossed and turned and just rolled around in bed. I didn't want to go to sleep. I couldn't. I laid in bed thinking, what happened before? How was I able to stand inside of that table? Did that even happen?

Not getting any answers, I just laid in bed, gazing up at the roof. Doing absolutely nothing. I began twiddling my thumbs for a few minutes (10,3749 minutes) but after some time it became boring, but just the thought of going back to sleep gave me chills.

Almost falling asleep, I decided to go explore again. ' _Don't walk into objects again, or walls. Especially do_ not _go_ _through the floor!_ '

I walked through the corridors while thinking. Just thinking. I thought about what happened yesterday, err, four days ago, my "new" family, I thought about my family I've had for about 17 years, Clara, John and Jasmine, who are my children, Danny Smith, my husband, my biological mother, my adoptive mum and the difference between my old life and my new life.

Clara's my firstborn child and I got her when I was 22, the 25th of May 2024, John's my second born child, but he's my firstborn son. I got him when I was 28, the 17th of November 2029, and Jasmine, she's the youngest of the three, I got her when I was 33, the 6th of August 2034.

I smiled when I thought about Danny. I met him when I was 30 in the park with Clara and John and well, I guess we became friends after that, three years later we got a child together and I became his fiancée that year too. We got married the 27th of June 2036.

The smile disappeared when I thought about my "mother". My biological mother that is. The one that left me in a completely different universe! Five minutes after I was born! Five! With some complete strangers! When I ask her why she just answers: "Because I had to"! She doesn't say anything else, just "because she had to" no other explanation, she just tells me the same thing every _single_ time!

Sorry.

I got a little bit carried away there. It's just, I don't understand why she did it. She just doesn't explain it to me. I wish she did though. Maybe if I understood her reasons we could get a better relationship. But I don't think she would ever tell me. She isn't that kind of person.

Walking without thinking about anything is hard, but I decided to do that anyway, my thoughts were too depressing to think about. Walking around I came to a kitchen (who knows how many there are in a place like his?) ' _I wonder what's different about this universe to other universes, but I really,_ really _hope it isn't one of those opposite universes, where good is bad e.g. sharing, and bad is good e.g. stealing_ ' I thought while looking in the fridge.

"Why is there glowing green cheese in his fridge?" I deadpanned, talking to no one in particular. "Sure, cheese isn't uncommon and neither is green cheese…" ' _Is it mouldy then?_ ' "… But _glowing_ cheese that's a bit unusual" ' _Dead cheese?!_ '

I felt a sudden chill, so I closed the fridge and backed away from it, instead of looking for things in the fridge, I began to look in the cupboards for a biscuit or anything else that's sweet, like chocolate.

That's when I saw that green cheese again, but outside of the fridge. In the middle of the room. Being held by a pretty round man in a red coat. He held a sceptre with an ice cream cone on top. He had black pants, red eyes, white hair and moustache. He was also wearing with a big piece of cheese with a crown on top of his head.

Did I mention he was green? That he was floating? Glowing?

"Who… What… How… Who are you! How… How are you floating like that!? Why does it look like that ice cream has a face? What, what are you? Are- are you a ghost?"

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, thats that. Cliffhanger again huh? Sorry it's a bit late I thought I would be able to publish it last week on Saturday, but I guess not. I'll try to get the chapter out quicker this time. Well, thats all from me.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **AnnaRooma**


	3. I guess I am no cat then

I stared at the man/ghost completely bewildered. He stared right back at me while smiling. I think he was smiling anyway; he had such a big moustache it was hard to tell.

"Why–"

"You have to be a ghost, right?" I interrupted him. "You, you are– You are levitating and, and err, _green_! Yes! You're also green! And you're, you are also holding some cheese! Glowing cheese! Glowing _green_ cheese!" ' _What does cheese have to do with this?_ ' That made me realise something. "I'm rambling again, aren't I? You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"Not all ghosts are evil, some of us just want to be left alone there, don't cha know?" He said with a smile.

"Well, that's good to hear" I said relieved. "But, err, who, who are you?"

"I'm the Dairy King, kiddo. Who're you?"

"Glad to know, I'm Jenna Smith" I said with a smile. "Do you err, live here or…?"

"Well, yes I do live here, kiddo. You seem to be new here, eh?"

"Well, yes, I'm new here. I came here four days ago. I've been unconscious for most of the time, though. Are all ghosts this nice or should I be worried about meeting other ghosts? Wait, didn't you just say 'not _all_ ghosts are evil', so there _are_ some ghosts that aren't nice then?" I began to ramble on again. "So maybe I should be worried, very… worried. Heh, heh, I did it again, didn't I?" I smiled nervously at the Dairy King, but he didn't seem too bothered about it, he just kept on smiling.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo! It's alright!"

I smiled brightly at him. "Well, maybe it's time for me to head back to my room now. It was great meeting you! Have a great night!" I began to walk slowly away.

"Try the Gouda! It's dairy fresh!" He shouted while flying out of the room. I rolled my eyes at that, but my lips still wore a small smile.

I began to walk back the way I came here, but the fact that I had walked here without thinking about anything special, made the word _try_ seem relevant. So, trying to find the way back I went up some stairs that I found, even though I was not completely sure if I was supposed to.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden chill walking past a door in the corridor. ' _What's up with these chills anyway? It's not even cold_ '. I peeked in to the room, but what I saw in there was not exactly what I had expected.

What I saw was a person with his back turned, wearing flowing a silvery-white cape, the same colour as the individual's sleeves seemed to be, the hands were covered in black gloves and the person was sporting a pair of black boots. The person had black hair styled like two horns, with a streak of grey in the middle.

The person began to pace between two of the tables in the room, so that I could see the side of the person (I'm just going to say that the person is male for now). I saw that the suit he had on _was_ in fact silvery-white, with a black belt around his waist, he had aqua-white skin, pointy ears and red eyes. What I saw then surprised me even more. He had two very pointy fangs in his mouth.

' _Is he a, a vampire? Seriously? Alright, ghosts_ do _exist, but_ vampires _! Yes, I try to keep an open mind about things, but… How do I know that he isn't just a vampire-looking ghost?_ ' Done with my internal discussion, I noticed that the person was looking at me.

"Jenna, what are you doing out of bed?" He said in a creepy, but masculine voice. Internally I was freaking out. ' _How does he know my name!? I, I haven't told him that. Right? No, I haven't. Has he been spying on me!? Maybe, maybe someone else told him… Like the Dairy King, or Vlad, or… Actually, I have only met those two and presented myself to those two_ ' He looked at me concerned. "Can't sleep? Are you lost again?"

"No, I can't sleep, and I'm kind of lost too" I answered him, but I was still kind of confused. "But, who are you? How do you know my name? Are you a ghost?" ' _Please be a nice ghost_ '

"Well, to answer your first question, I am Vlad Plasmius. Well-" Vlad answered.

"Vlad? Like Vlad Masteries? Maestro? Masters? One of them I'm sure…" I cut him off.

"Huh? I um, what?" He spluttered, but after a while he seemed to have composed himself. "Well, yes it seems like we share the same name, but that doesn't mean that we're the same person"

"I didn't say you were the same person. _Are_ you the same person?" I said, proud over myself for that comeback.

"No, I just said that we're _not_ the same person"

"But how would you otherwise have known my name?" I said with slight confidence.

"Vlad told me" Vlad countered with a sly smirk.

"Alright, good point. But that is still so weird, saying that someone with the same name as you told you something…" I said having a small flashback from when I went to school, and I talked with a classmate who had the same name as I. "But anyway, how would you know that I was lost before, if you aren't Vlad? You aren't spying on me, right?"

"What, no of course not. I haven't been _spying_ on you" Vlad defended himself. I just rose an eyebrow, asking without words ' _Really?_ '. "I haven't been spying on you! Promise!" he exclaimed exasperated.

"How do you then explain that you know that I was lost before? And don't go with the ' _Vlad-told-me_ card', alright?" I said still confident.

"But, but he _did_!" He stated nervously, eyes darting around the room.

"Well, the thing is, I don't believe you, I mean how would that conversation go? ' _Hello ghost whose name is the same as mine, I have to take care of a girl in my house now. Her name is Jenna. Oh, and she got lost earlier this night_ '? Yeah, that sounds just completely _normal_ " I told him, rolling my eyes. "I think you are the Vlad who own this house, the human I met in the corridor earlier this night" ' _I think he's human anyway…_ '

"Urgh. Fine, yes you are right" He groaned. "If you tell anyone about this…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" I promised. "But maybe you could help me"

"With what? Finding your room again?" He asked confused.

"No, well, yes, but that's not what I meant. What I mean is this, this thing… Urgh! What I mean is that be- Ouch!" The sudden pain in my head made me exclaim. I put my hands at the spot that hurt and carefully looked up at what hurt my head. "How, when, how did the ceiling come so close to the floor?" That's when I looked down. "Why is the floor such a long way from my feet!" I was freaking out, and not just on the inside this time. ' _What is happening!? Am I flying? No, I- I must be dreaming, or something, or, or-_ ' I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to the left, where the hand was placed, and calmed down a little bit. It was just Vlad who had just _flown_ up beside me.

"Calm down Jenna! It isn't going to feel better if you freak out." He told me rather firmly. I took a shaky breath to calm myself down, and nodded.

"Al- Alright, but could you, err, you know, help me down, maybe, please?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, of course. Just keep calm and it will be alright" He told me, and I nodded again, and down we went.

"Thank you, but what happened to me? What's wrong with me?" I asked worriedly. "I, I mean, I'm just normal, you know? I can't fly. I c- can't go through objects. What's happened to me?" I looked over at Vlad's face, which seemed scrunched up in confusion, or thought.

"I, might have a theory as to why this is happening" He said after a while (3,6914 minutes).

"Really? What's your theory? Could you tell me, please?" I asked excitedly. He studied me for a moment (0,1634 minutes), but then just shook his head.

"I'll tell you in the morning, Jenna" He told me. "Do you need any help with getting back to your room?"

"Oh" I said sadly. "And no, yes, what I mean is, I can't really sleep tonight. Could you possibly lend me a book to read or something? It might help me get some sleep" I asked him.

"Of course, follow me, I'll show you the way to the library" Vlad said in a kind way. Two black, somewhat glowing rings appeared around Vlad's waist, they went in opposite; directions, one travelling up, the other down, making him look human again.

While walking to the library I began thinking to myself about my more current home on Gallifrey, with Danny and the kids. I know that you might be thinking " _Leaving your kids to go travelling by yourself? What kind of mother leaves her kids all alone to do that?!_ " Well, I've got a perfectly reasonable explanation for how it all works out. You see, the TUTARDIS makes sure that I won't miss a day of being with my family, which is one of the greatest things with her.

Well for now, I'm just going to go with the flow of how things play out, because, well, I'm kind of avoiding this Academy stuff, mostly because the people that begin are eight years old, I would be the oldest, but know the least. That's what I fear the most about going back home; I promised my mother that the next time I came home again, I would start at the Academy. I've pretty much avoided starting there for three years, hopefully for more than that. ' _I kind of miss Danny though…_ ' Suddenly though, I heard I small girlish giggle.

"Did you hear that Vlad?" I asked him.

"Hear what, Jenna?" He said, looking confused.

"I heard someone giggle, probably a girl. Didn't you hear it?" I asked, feeling a little bit confused.

"I didn't hear anyone giggle Jenna, are you sure you're not just tired?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

" _I_ 'm not tired. Maybe you're just so tired you couldn't hear it" I answered him. ' _Or, maybe I'm just going insane?_ ' "Anyway, we must be in the library soon, right?"

"Yes, Jenna. Just through this door to the left, and you'll be there" Vlad told me.

"Oh, alright! Maybe you should go back to sleep again. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning. Goodnight!" I told him.

"Have a good read Jenna. See you at breakfast" He told me with a smile. I went in to the library.

* * *

 **An: So, no cliffhanger this time. Yey? I'm** _ **so**_ **sorry about not being able to upload last week, I'll try to be better next time** …

 **But anyway, seriousness aside, we've got 85 views, 1 Follower,** **ShiraYukiShadow, and one Review!**

 **Panther4Life** **: Yes, i** **completely agree, Jenna has a really complex timeline!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my story, it means the Multiverse to me! And remember, if you have any question regarding this story or Jenna, or anything regarding Jenna's Multiverse, I'll try to Think up an answer for you and PM you back. Once again, thank you, I really love you all!  
**

 **Have a great day!**

 **AnnaRooma**


	4. My normal life disappears

I saw a white light flashing through my closed eyelids. I quickly opened my eyes to see what it was. I looked up at Vlad, and saw that he looked completely astonished.

"What happened? Was I able to do it?" I almost exclaimed. But then I looked down at myself. "But then, why hasn't anything changed?"

"No Jenna, you weren't quite able to do it" He told me.

"Oh" I said glum. All my happy energy drained from me.

"Don't give up now, Jenna! You're only just beginning, you can't expect that something happens right away" He reassured me. "And you're on the right track, you know. You summoned a pair of white rings around your waist. That's always a first step"

"Alright, I'll continue to try and do this" I agreed. A few tries later, and I still hadn't come any longer.

A day later, we continued to train, but still no progress, if you don't count the fact that I don't get _as_ exhausted as in the beginning. Another thing worth mentioning, might be that that day, when I walked into the bathroom to wash my hands, I looked in to the mirror and saw something a little bit unnerving.

I wasn't an adult anymore.

Well, I might've been an adult mentally, but no one would probably take a person with a face of a teenager (somewhere between the ages of 13 and 16 I would say) seriously. Somehow, probably when I crashed, I had turned in to a teenager.

After the revelation that I was now looking like a teenager, I continued to train. I trained for another week, but finally I could transform fully into my ghost half.

"That's perfect Jenna!" Vlad had exclaimed when he had noticed that I had transformed. "Now we can finally begin to train with you other powers. Especially your intangibility power" He had mumbled the last part for himself, but it had still been loud enough for me to hear.

Well, I got pretty far on the part of controlling those powers. My intangibility for example, almost stopped being a problem, though it still acted up from time to time.

After those two weeks that we had used for training my powers, flight, invisibility and intangibility, Vlad decided that it might be a good time to try and train me to use 'Ecto-blasts'. I didn't go that well. ' _Either I just haven't developed that power yet, or I might just not possess that power_ '

Training wasn't as frequent after that, but most of the time, Vlad went into the portal. But he didn't think it would be a good idea for me to come with, not before I had developed a few more ghost-powers, at least.

"Hey Vlad? Are you heading into the Ghost Zone again?" I asked him a few weeks later.

"Yes, Jenna, I was actually about to head into the Ghost Zone" Vlad told me.

"Oh! Would it be possible for me to come with you this time?" I asked him this, even though I knew that he would probably say no.

"No Jenna" He said. ' _I knew it!_ ' But then he continued. "You can't come with me… But, I've got a mission for a pair of other ghosts, do you think that you could go with them and supervise them?"

"Yes! Of course, I'd love to do that!" I knew that I should've asked him questions about what kind of mission it was and such, but I really didn't want to miss the chance of going into the Ghost Zone. "When do we go?" I asked him at least one question…

"In a few minutes, Jenna" I was so excited, that I almost forgot to ask one important question.

"And, err, which ghosts am I going to supervise?" It's always good to know whom you're going to work with, you know.

"Oh, just some ectopuses. You know, those two that work for me" He answered my question, but I had no idea what an 'ectopus' was. He probably saw that I had no idea what he was talking about on my face, because he explained. "A giant green octopus-looking ghost creature" Well, I didn't say he explained it in a good way.

"Alright…" I trailed off, I didn't completely understand, but I decided I didn't want to question it further. "So, how will we even find the place that the mission takes place at? Do these "ectopuses" know the way?"

"Yes Jenna, the ectopuses knows the way. Just follow them and you'll come to the right place" He had begun to sound a little bit irritated now.

"Alright! Good!" I focused on my core, and I felt the cold wash over me. Two glowing white rings appeared at my waist, which travelled in opposite directions, and transformed me. I began to levitate a few decimeters above the ground. Two green, glowing, octopus-looking creatures, that only had five arms, flew in to the lab through the portal. "Can we leave now? They know everything that's useful for this mission, right?"

"Yes…" He looked over at the portal for a moment, then he looked back to me. "Jenna, remember that you are _not_ to be seen, whatever happens, do not let your invisibility fall" He told me sternly.

"Yes, of course" I nodded my head rapidly. "I'll be invisible the whole time" I looked in to his eyes. "Could we go now, please?" A bit of irritation slipped into my voice.

"Yes" He smiled a little. "I expect that you'll succeed this mission" He told us seriously. Satisfied, he gave a small wave. "Goodbye" He said and went back up the stairs.

"So…" I turned towards the ectopuses. "Lead the way" I gestured to the portal.

We flew in through the swirling portal, and I was astounded by all the _green_. There was green _everywhere_. Except in a few places, where there were floating purple doors and islands. The place almost felt like home. Almost.

In my opinion the flight was boring, so I decided to try and start up a conversation with the ectopuses.

"So…" I began, while flying up beside the ghosts. "What's the mission?" I looked to them for an answer, but they didn't reply. I sighed. "I guess you aren't the talkative type, then…" I muttered. Because of no other people to talk to and a long way to travel, I got a lot of time to think for myself.

I began to doubt if I made the right choice to come here. ' _Am… Am I really doing the right thing here? I don't even know what this mission is about!_ ' I stopped in my flight for half a second. ' _What if… What if I'm doing the wrong thing here… What if I'm doing something illegal._ ' I flew back up beside the two ghosts, and continued to fly with the same speed as they were. ' _No, no, Jenna… This… It'll go great! Nothing bad will happen! I'm sure… I'm sure it's just …_ '

My thoughts were interrupted, because right in front of us stood… err… floated a swirling green portal, not unlike the one in Vlad's basement. I was just about to ask the what the ectopuses were supposed to do again, but before I could open my mouth, they had already flown through the portal.

"If this mission fails because they rushed in…" I muttered irritated under my breath, before I turned invisible and flew through the portal.

The place that I came in to was obviously a lab. There were a lot of cables hanging on the walls and laying on the ground, a few machines were scattered around on the floor and against the walls. The floor, walls and the ceiling were a turquoise-gray colour.

A few meters from the portal, three chairs were situated, a black-haired teenaged boy sat in the chair furthest away from me, but the other two chairs were empty. When I looked a bit to the right, I got very surprised at what I saw.

The two ectopuses I was supposed to supervise seemed to have taken two other teenagers, a teenaged African-American boy and a black-haired girl, hostage.

I looked to the left, I saw a big man clad in a big orange jumpsuit, he stood in front of a table with beakers, that had some green liquid inside of, and other lab equipment. The man apparently had a conversation before I had come in, because he said:

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared" I hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, so I got a little bit confused. I turned back to the teen, which had stood up, he had a worried expression on his face. "And so will you. Whether you want to be or not" I heard the grown-up man continue.

The boy that was _not_ taken hostage, lost his worried look, and put on a determined expression instead. He jumped up into the air above the chairs; I got really surprised at what happened after that. Two white rings appeared at his waist and travelled in opposite directions, changing his white-and-red T-shirt and jeans to a mostly black jumpsuit, the only things on him that was not black, were his gloves, boots, belt and hair.

He began to attack the Ectopuses to free his friends; I'm going to assume that they're his friends for now. The teen was quick, and I'm not completely sure what happened, so I will probably not explain what occurred in perfect detail, but I'll do my best (am I even talking to someone? Hello?). Like I began telling you before (seriously, who am I talking to?), the flying teen began punching and kicking the green octopuses and somehow, he freed his friends.

"It all starts with your equipment" The adult continued talking, despite the fight going on behind him. The ghost teen punched the Ectopus across the room and I turned to see his friends being thrown back in their seats. The big man held a green and silver thermos, turned to look at the two teens and continued to talk. "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos" He held up the thermos to show them, and then gave it to the girl to hold.

He told me their names, but I didn't know which name went to which face. ' _Is Sam the girl… Or the boy? Can a girl be named Tucker?_ ' I stopped paying attention to everything in the room while contemplating it. ' _Can a girl be named Sam? Well… I guess a boy could be named Jenna too, so I really don't know… Ugh! Names are so confusing!_ ' A bright white light interrupted my thoughts.

"And _that_? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not" I looked back to the man, and he was pointing at the portal that we came in through. "And someday, I'll figure out how that works too" I looked at him worriedly at that, if he doesn't know how it works, someone could get seriously hurt. I looked back at the portal for a moment, and realised it was closed. ' _How… How in the_ Multiverse _did I miss_ that _?_ '

I considered going outside and transforming back to a human, but I didn't really see the point in that, _and_ I promised Vlad that I would stay invisible the whole time, so transforming back was out of the question. I thought that maybe I could try to open the portal again, _but_ I the four people were still there and the portal opening for no reason, seemed suspicious in my opinion. ' _Maybe if I'll wait until they leave this lab, or whatever it is…?_ '

So, I decided to wait.

* * *

 **AN: So... I am extremely late. I have no better excuse than Author's block, laziness and school (though the last one is not that good, to be honest).**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, we have finally come to the episodes... I don't know what you people think of that... Tell me in a review if you want...? (I really like typing "..." (is that wrong...?))**

 **Anyway, Milestones!** **Right now, we've got:**

 **3** **Reviews** **, 2 Favourites, 2 Follows, and 232 Views! **

**It might not look like much, for some of you, but to me, it fills my heart with happiness that you find my story enjoyable. (Reviews and PM fills my heart with happiness too)**

 **Shoutouts for stuff and answers to guest Reviews!**

 _ **Linda**_ **: Thank you for** **appreciating my titles, I usually think that the titles of the story should tell its own small tale. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Thank you to** _ **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween**_ **for REVIEWING, FOLLOWING and FAVOURITING. I really appreciate you for doing all three of those!**

 **Have a great day!**

 **AnnaRooma**


	5. But I guess I've never had that

I saw a white light flashing through my closed eyelids. I quickly opened my eyes to see what it was. I looked up at Vlad, and saw that he looked completely astonished.

"What happened? Was I able to do it?" I almost exclaimed. But then I looked down at myself. "But then, why hasn't anything changed?"

"No Jenna, you weren't quite able to do it" He told me.

"Oh" I said glum. All my happy energy drained from me.

"Don't give up now, Jenna! You're only just beginning, you can't expect that something happens right away" He reassured me. "And you're on the right track, you know. You summoned a pair of white rings around your waist. That's always a first step"

"Alright, I'll continue to try and do this" I agreed. A few tries later, and I still hadn't come any longer.

A day later, we continued to train, but still no progress, if you don't count the fact that I don't get _as_ exhausted as in the beginning. Another thing worth mentioning, might be that that day, when I walked into the bathroom to wash my hands, I looked in to the mirror and saw something a little bit unnerving.

I wasn't an adult anymore.

Well, I might've been an adult mentally, but no one would probably take a person with a face of a teenager (somewhere between the ages of 13 and 16 I would say) seriously. Somehow, probably when I crashed, I had turned in to a teenager.

After the revelation that I was now looking like a teenager, I continued to train. I trained for another week, but finally I could transform fully into my ghost half.

"That's perfect Jenna!" Vlad had exclaimed when he had noticed that I had transformed. "Now we can finally begin to train with you other powers. Especially your intangibility power" He had mumbled the last part for himself, but it had still been loud enough for me to hear.

Well, I got pretty far on the part of controlling those powers. My intangibility for example, almost stopped being a problem, though it still acted up from time to time.

After those two weeks that we had used for training my powers, flight, invisibility and intangibility, Vlad decided that it might be a good time to try and train me to use 'Ecto-blasts'. I didn't go that well. ' _Either I just haven't developed that power yet, or I might just not possess that power_ '

Training wasn't as frequent after that, but most of the time, Vlad went into the portal. But he didn't think it would be a good idea for me to come with, not before I had developed a few more ghost-powers, at least.

"Hey Vlad? Are you heading into the Ghost Zone again?" I asked him a few weeks later.

"Yes, Jenna, I was actually about to head into the Ghost Zone" Vlad told me.

"Oh! Would it be possible for me to come with you this time?" I asked him this, even though I knew that he would probably say no.

"No Jenna" He said. ' _I knew it!_ ' But then he continued. "You can't come with me… But, I've got a mission for a pair of other ghosts, do you think that you could go with them and supervise them?"

"Yes! Of course, I'd love to do that!" I knew that I should've asked him questions about what kind of mission it was and such, but I really didn't want to miss the chance of going into the Ghost Zone. "When do we go?" I asked him at least one question…

"In a few minutes, Jenna" I was so excited, that I almost forgot to ask one important question.

"And, err, which ghosts am I going to supervise?" It's always good to know whom you're going to work with, you know.

"Oh, just some ectopuses. You know, those two that work for me" He answered my question, but I had no idea what an 'ectopus' was. He probably saw that I had no idea what he was talking about on my face, because he explained. "A giant green octopus-looking ghost creature" Well, I didn't say he explained it in a good way.

"Alright…" I trailed off, I didn't completely understand, but I decided I didn't want to question it further. "So, how will we even find the place that the mission takes place at? Do these "ectopuses" know the way?"

"Yes Jenna, the ectopuses knows the way. Just follow them and you'll come to the right place" He had begun to sound a little bit irritated now.

"Alright! Good!" I focused on my core, and I felt the cold wash over me. Two glowing white rings appeared at my waist, which travelled in opposite directions, and transformed me. I began to levitate a few decimeters above the ground. Two green, glowing, octopus-looking creatures, that only had five arms, flew in to the lab through the portal. "Can we leave now? They know everything that's useful for this mission, right?"

"Yes…" He looked over at the portal for a moment, then he looked back to me. "Jenna, remember that you are _not_ to be seen, whatever happens, do not let your invisibility fall" He told me sternly.

"Yes, of course" I nodded my head rapidly. "I'll be invisible the whole time" I looked in to his eyes. "Could we go now, please?" A bit of irritation slipped into my voice.

"Yes" He smiled a little. "I expect that you'll succeed this mission" He told us seriously. Satisfied, he gave a small wave. "Goodbye" He said and went back up the stairs.

"So…" I turned towards the ectopuses. "Lead the way" I gestured to the portal.

We flew in through the swirling portal, and I was astounded by all the _green_. There was green _everywhere_. Except in a few places, where there were floating purple doors and islands. The place almost felt like home. Almost.

In my opinion the flight was boring, so I decided to try and start up a conversation with the ectopuses.

"So…" I began, while flying up beside the ghosts. "What's the mission?" I looked to them for an answer, but they didn't reply. I sighed. "I guess you aren't the talkative type, then…" I muttered. Because of no other people to talk to and a long way to travel, I got a lot of time to think for myself.

I began to doubt if I made the right choice to come here. ' _Am… Am I really doing the right thing here? I don't even know what this mission is about!_ ' I stopped in my flight for half a second. ' _What if… What if I'm doing the wrong thing here… What if I'm doing something illegal._ ' I flew back up beside the two ghosts, and continued to fly with the same speed as they were. ' _No, no, Jenna… This… It'll go great! Nothing bad will happen! I'm sure… I'm sure it's just …_ '

My thoughts were interrupted, because right in front of us stood… err… floated a swirling green portal, not unlike the one in Vlad's basement. I was just about to ask the what the ectopuses were supposed to do again, but before I could open my mouth, they had already flown through the portal.

"If this mission fails because they rushed in…" I muttered irritated under my breath, before I turned invisible and flew through the portal.

The place that I came in to was obviously a lab. There were a lot of cables hanging on the walls and laying on the ground, a few machines were scattered around on the floor and against the walls. The floor, walls and the ceiling were a turquoise-gray colour.

A few meters from the portal, three chairs were situated, a black-haired teenaged boy sat in the chair furthest away from me, but the other two chairs were empty. When I looked a bit to the right, I got very surprised at what I saw.

The two ectopuses I was supposed to supervise seemed to have taken two other teenagers, a teenaged African-American boy and a black-haired girl, hostage.

I looked to the left, I saw a big man clad in a big orange jumpsuit, he stood in front of a table with beakers, that had some green liquid inside of, and other lab equipment. The man apparently had a conversation before I had come in, because he said:

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared" I hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, so I got a little bit confused. I turned back to the teen, which had stood up, he had a worried expression on his face. "And so will you. Whether you want to be or not" I heard the grown-up man continue.

The boy that was _not_ taken hostage, lost his worried look, and put on a determined expression instead. He jumped up into the air above the chairs; I got really surprised at what happened after that. Two white rings appeared at his waist and travelled in opposite directions, changing his white-and-red T-shirt and jeans to a mostly black jumpsuit, the only things on him that was not black, were his gloves, boots, belt and hair.

He began to attack the Ectopuses to free his friends; I'm going to assume that they're his friends for now. The teen was quick, and I'm not completely sure what happened, so I will probably not explain what occurred in perfect detail, but I'll do my best (am I even talking to someone? Hello?). Like I began telling you before (seriously, who am I talking to?), the flying teen began punching and kicking the green octopuses and somehow, he freed his friends.

"It all starts with your equipment" The adult continued talking, despite the fight going on behind him. The ghost teen punched the Ectopus across the room and I turned to see his friends being thrown back in their seats. The big man held a green and silver thermos, turned to look at the two teens and continued to talk. "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos" He held up the thermos to show them, and then gave it to the girl to hold.

He told me their names, but I didn't know which name went to which face. ' _Is Sam the girl… Or the boy? Can a girl be named Tucker?_ ' I stopped paying attention to everything in the room while contemplating it. ' _Can a girl be named Sam? Well… I guess a boy could be named Jenna too, so I really don't know… Ugh! Names are so confusing!_ ' My thoughts got interrupted by a bright white light.

"And _that_? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not" I looked back to the man, and he was pointing at the portal that we came in through. "And someday, I'll figure out how that works too" I looked at him worriedly at that, if he doesn't know how it works, someone could get seriously hurt. I looked back at the portal for a moment, and realised it was closed. ' _How… How in the_ Multiverse _did I miss_ that _?_ '

I considered going outside and transforming back to a human, but I didn't really see the point in that, _and_ I promised Vlad that I would stay invisible the whole time, so transforming back was out of the question. I thought that maybe I could try to open the portal again, _but_ I the four people were still there and the portal opening for no reason, seemed suspicious in my opinion. ' _Maybe if I'll wait until they leave this lab, or whatever it is…?_ '

So, I decided to wait.

* * *

 **AN: So... I am extremely late. I have no better excuse than Author's block, laziness and school (though the last one is not that good, to be honest).**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, we have finally come to the episodes... I don't know what you people think of that... Tell me in a review if you want...? (I really like typing "..." (is that wrong...?))**

 **Anyway, Milestones!** **Right now, we've got:**

 **3** **Reviews** **, 2 Favourites, 2 Follows, and 232 Views! **

**It might not look like much, for some of you, but to me, it fills my heart with happiness that you find my story enjoyable. (Reviews and PM fills my heart with happiness too)**

 **** **Shoutouts for stuff and answers to guest Reviews!**

 _ **Linda**_ **: Thank you for** **appreciating my titles, I usually think that the titles of the story should tell its own small tale. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Thank you to** _ **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween**_ **for REVIEWING, FOLLOWING and FAVOURITING. I really appreciate you for doing all three of those!**

 **Have a great day!**

 **AnnaRooma**


End file.
